Alas de Libertad
by Kat Harley
Summary: Una historia compleja. LeviHan, EruHan. A través de despropósitos de toda índole, Levi y Hanji irán enfrentándose por años a obstáculos tan fuertes que en apariencia no hay nada que pueda vencerlos. Espero le den una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

_Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía._

_Originalmente publicada a finales del pasado 2013, esta historia fue borrada por su servidora por motivos personales y hoy nuevamente la publico para todos ustedes. _

_WARNING: La historia es lemmon prácticamente en su totalidad, rated M por ser una historia llena de situaciones adultas, lenguaje ofensivo, Masoquismo y Sadismo, dividiendo ambos conceptos y no confundiéndolos con Sadomasoquismo propiamente dicho porque -SPOILER ALERT- no existe consensualidad en varias de las situaciones que describo en los siguientes capítulos. Dicho esto, espero puedan seguir la historia y les agrade._

_Quiero agradecer a NavyBlueGlasses por brindarme el apoyo intelectual y literario durante el desarrollo de los capítulos hasta ahora escritos y anteriormente publicados y doy fe de que espero seguir continuando con él._

_Dedicado a San NanKnight, cada uno de los capítulos estará basado en canciones, referencias personales, y en algunos casos, personas reales._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_..._

_"...¡Bueno, amigo! _  
><em>Ahora aquí está una Victoria, <em>  
><em>Esta es la primera Gloria, <em>  
><em>¡Oh, mi amigo! <em>  
><em>¡Celebremos esta Victoria, para la siguiente Batalla!..."<em>

- Eren… Eren… -Dijo, retorciéndose entonces, sudando, perdiendo la visión.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana que estaba a punto de caer del marco, y al llegar los rayos del sol a sus pupilas que se dilataban convulsamente, la luz parecía romperse allí dentro, desmoronarse, fluir como oro líquido que paseaba por sus globos oculares.

El escalofrío que recorrió a Mikasa fue tan intenso que la hizo bañarse en su propio y frío sudor.

Pero por dentro, todo eran llamas.

Se quemaba; en lo profundo se quemaba y no podía detener la terrible sensación de ardor que la abrasaba. Sentía sus pulmones reventar, alcanzaba a percibir un olor a azufre, sus músculos parecían romperse, vibrar, palpitar y expandirse, cada órgano se contraía y se expandía, y algo así como un mar de ácido hirviendo se sentía bajar por toda su garganta y un humor metálico se divertía lastimando su lengua casi seca.

La camisola se le pegaba al cuerpo, que se convulsionaba en medio de una nube de humo. Las tablas del suelo retumbaban y las paredes de lo que quedaba de la pequeña cabaña se cimbraban.

Por eso, la escena fue realmente impresionante para Armin que, junto con Reiner inspeccionaban lo que quedaba de la casa de Eren Jaegger.

Armin, impresionable por su juventud y personalidad gentil y amable, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, entornando de miedo sus dulces ojos azules y sin poder moverse, deteniendo con el brazo al alto y fornido rubio, observó con terror a Mikasa temblar y murmurar el nombre de Eren, rodeada de diversas jeringuillas de vidrio, una ligadura atada en el brazo desnudo y el saco de la brigada de exploración detrás de su cabeza, el que al parecer ella misma había acomodado para recostarse en el suelo. Una botellita, con un líquido indescifrable descansaba semi escondido entre sus dedos que lo rodeaban temblorosos y helados. Reiner no notó la botella, Armin, estratega y observador lo hizo de inmediato y entró corriendo en ese momento recuperándola con discreción y metiéndola en su bolsillo por un lado, sosteniendo la cabeza de Mikasa entre sus manos pequeñas y tocándole la frente, agitándola un poco.

- Mikasa… Mikasa… - y al tocar su mejilla pálida y helada, Mikasa abrió los ojos por completo, mirando al techo, como si mirara al vacío y después de un momento aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, como si se ahogara y un ataque violento de tos la sacudió, echándola hacia adelante y su cabeza chocó contra el pecho endeble y frágil de Armin, que sin embargo tenía brazos fuertes aunque temblorosos y la sostuvo luego un momento preocupado. Reiner miraba todo con actitud investigadora, a pesar de que en sí, todo parecía estar en ruinas y a excepción de las jeringuillas no había nada extraño en esa cabaña aparentemente insignificante. Acercándose, sostuvo a Mikasa con facilidad en sus brazos y se dirigió a Armin:

- Armin, tenemos que sacar a Mikasa de aquí. ¿Ésta es la casa de Eren Jaegger? – preguntó mirándolo como si fuese sumamente importante. Armin asumió que Reiner se lo preguntaba para hablar de inmediato con su superior, el cabo Rivaille y examinar a Mikasa o encerrarla como al mismo Eren en su momento, por lo que contestó después de guardar silencio un momento.

- Mmmmh… No, era otra cabaña más adelante pero ya no existe… - trató de no titubear- El… titán que… mató a la señora Jaegger la destruyó. –Su voz se escuchaba baja pero firme.

- Toma esas jeringuillas. Tenemos que ir con el cabo Rivaille. Esto tiene que saberse. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Armin observó un momento a Mikasa, febril por dentro pero helada por fuera y respondió:

- Tal vez Eren sepa algo… Al fin ellos… Son hermanos.

Él sabía de sobra que además de Eren, Mikasa era la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que conocía cada rincón de aquella cabaña. Y lo que encontró en uno de esos rincones, era el secreto por el que Eren había podido hasta ahora salvar sus vidas.

* * *

><p>- Mikasa… Mikasa… - Comenzó a hablar Eren una vez entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a ella. Su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación y no dudó en revisarla. Sólo le habían dicho que había jeringuillas en donde la encontraron. Eren no sabía que había sido en su casa. Armin había sido muy reservado de mencionar nada y Eren sabía que esa reserva se debía específicamente a que había personas alrededor en quienes no confiaba. Empezando por el cabo Rivaille. – Mikasa… - Elevó un poco su tono de voz y se acercó tomándole la mano. La sintió fría y le tocó la frente. Su bufanda no estaba. Sabía que cuando despertara, haría todo por encontrarla.<p>

* * *

><p>Levi subía entonces los escalones rumbo a su habitación, y al entrar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.<p>

Hanji Zoë le esperaba, sentada en su cama con una pila de papeles que yacía ya, descuidada en su escritorio.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí, _Cuatro Ojos_?

- Vine a buscarte, ¿O es que ya perdiste tus habilidades de observación, enano estúpido? - Las palabras de Hanji salían agresivas de entre sus labios y esto no pasó desapercibido a Levi que se acercó mirándola fijamente y entonces alzó su mano para rozar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede, Hanji? - Esta vez su voz se suavizó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, sin darse cuenta que en la otra mano, llevaba enredada la bufanda roja que Mikasa Ackerman había ostentado en su cuello desde el lejano día que sus padres habían muerto y Eren le había salvado la vida. Con un ligero terror frío, lo recordó en el momento en que Hanji la jaló y la tiró sobre la cama mirándole con furia celosa.

_"... Murieron en vano" _  
><em>Y... no lo diré <em>  
><em>Hasta que sea la última flecha… <em>  
><em>El enemigo es cruel... lo Llevaremos... <em>  
><em>El enemigo es enorme... lo Saltaremos... "<em>

- Eso sucede, _Sargento_ - Dijo entonces con frialdad, y se levantó mirándolo fijamente, como si fuese a enfrentarlo - Vine a decirte que renuncio al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento - Levi se precipitó hacia ella pero su mirada apasionadamente furiosa lo detuvo de tocarla y bajó su mano instintivamente aunque su expresión continuaba siendo la de seriedad neutral de siempre- Erwin ya lo sabe y tiene mi renuncia por escrito sobre su escritorio. Al amanecer volveré al mundo. Las murallas, _todas ellas_, han dejado de ser mi hogar- y con dignidad, salió de la habitación, dejando a Levi en pie, confuso, más terriblemente confundido que si le hubiese dado un puñetazo de lleno en plena cara.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios que amaré leer, saludos!<em>

_Kat~_


	2. 2

_"... Las cuchillas de acero en mis manos, cantando la canción de la victoria, _  
><em>y en mi espalda las Alas de la Libertad <em>  
><em>Con la determinación apretada en mi pecho, <em>  
><em>corto a través de la espiral de locura, aleteando por el cielo azul con las... <em>  
><em>Alas de la Libertad!.."<em>

Su habitación aparecía más limpia de lo que jamás estuvo. Sus uniformes aparecían doblados y limpios, las chaquetas y capas estaban limpias y colgadas en el tubo de una de las repisas y en su escritorio no había una mota de polvo. Todos sus informes estaban ya en la oficina de Erwin Smith y ya no vestía ni llevaba sobre sí nada que perteneciera al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

Hanji Zoë caminaba por el pasillo vacío, sin dar aviso a nadie y consigo llevaba únicamente una pequeña maleta de cuero color café. Ya no necesitaba siquiera los apuntes y las notas que ahora, empastados en cuero, yacían olvidados en un librero y en las dos mesas que estaban en la que fuese su habitación. Miraba las paredes desgastadas de piedra del que fuera su hogar por largos años y recordaba las tantísimas anécdotas del batallón que poco a poco fue quedándose prácticamente sin soldados gracias a la gran cantidad de bajas. Todo el equipo de Levi había muerto. Ella tenía su propia tropa. Tenía. Porque eso habría terminado en cuanto atravesara la enorme puerta de roble.

Levi la esperaba en ésta, recargado en ella, y ella no hizo un solo gesto de interés. Trató de empujar la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió.

- Hazte a un lado, _pequeño_, no quiero tener que golpearte.

- ¿Me vas a desafiar a un duelo, _Cuatro Ojos apestosa_? – y entonces Hanji alzó los ojos, que parecían emanar chispas.

- Mi nombre es Hanji Zoë, _enano liliputiense_ – dijo con odio patente en su voz refiriéndose a él como a un habitante de la isla de _Los Viajes de Gulliver_ por su baja estatura, característica inherentemente relacionada a los mencionados habitantes – Nunca, en toda tu malhabida existencia, Levi, me llamaste por mi nombre, claro, no frente a los demás, pero eso se acabó. Ya no somos colegas, ya no beberemos cerveza juntos y por supuesto no volveremos a dormir en la misma cama – y dijo esto con sorna y sonrió de lado – Quítate de la puerta, porque si antes nunca tuviste que enfrentarte a alguien porque todos te temen, deberías saber que yo no le temo a nada – y se relamió los labios muy cerca de él con su sonrisa demente, ante su mirada atónita, desviándose para abrir la puerta y saliendo por ésta, evadiéndolo por completo.

- Hanji, ya basta de esta estupidez, ¿A dónde irás?

- ¿Te importa? Neh, sabemos que no. Dime… ¿Piensas decirle a Eren lo que le hiciste a Mikasa Ackerman?

- ¿De qué carajos hablas, Hanji? _Tsk_, ¡Baja la voz! – pero Hanji no paraba de reír, con su carcajada fresca y sonora de siempre.

- Ni hablar, enano. Si no se lo dijiste a nadie, tal vez deba ser yo la que se lo diga a Eren y por qué no, a Erwin también. ¿Te imaginas? – y se acercó a él peligrosamente, tanto que con su peso lo tiró al suelo, y aunque Levi era extremadamente hábil para la lucha, las palabras de Hanji, repentinamente lo asustaron – Si saben que tú le administraste a Mikasa las soluciones que el padre de Eren tenía en el sótano de la cabaña de Shiganshina, puede que todos te perdieran el respeto – y apegó entonces sus pechos apretados bajo la camisola que vestía, aspirando el aroma del sargento que yacía debajo de su cuerpo delgado – Dime… - y sonrió entonces furiosa y celosa al mismo tiempo, con un rostro inescrutable, que parecía, pronto iba a estallar en insultos - ¿Te gustó tocar su cuerpo? ¿Es tan bonita desnuda como lo es con el uniforme? Vamos, Levi – y comenzó a apretarle el pecho con las manos delgadas de pianista, con los ojos furiosos anegados en lágrimas - ¿Vas a negarme esa última explicación? – y entonces, también él, furioso de estar contra el suelo en una situación tan incómoda y absurda, dobló por fin su rodilla y con el pie en el pecho de ella se impulsó y la empujó hacia atrás, lejos de él. Hanji cayó sentada en el pasto de la entrada y se dolió masajeándose la cadera.

- ¡No eres más que una mujer estúpida! ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido común? – y estalló profiriendo toda clase de maldiciones en francés que sólo ella podía entender y a las que comenzó a responder con la misma furia. Después de un momento, Levi se acercó y en una actitud más que inusual, se sentó en el pasto frente a ella.

- Estás acusándome de haber visto a la cadete Ackerman, la amargada obsesiva ésa debo agregar, desnuda, en la casa donde vivió una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su existencia y haberle hecho quién sabe qué cosas.

- Tú sabes qué cosas. Tal vez nuevas cosas que no hiciste conmigo, pero quizá más placenteras… - en este punto, Levi le puso una mano en los labios.

- Si serás estúpida, Hanji Zoë, yo jamás…

- Cállate, no me interesa. ¿Por qué tenías su bufanda si no?

- Hanji, yo estaba con Mikasa allí cuando se inyectó, sí, pero yo no la ayudé.

- Ése no es el punto, Levi. El punto es que tú sacaste mis notas, todas mis notas de mi habitación y ella, siendo tu asistente, las vio y echó a perder toda posibilidad de experimentación. ¡Confié en ti! – y se abalanzó contra él, esta vez tomándole por el cuello de la camisa – Yo confié en que mi habitación era nuestro refugio y me engañaste para… ayudarla… ¡¿Por qué si no porque te acuestas con ella?! – y sin poder soportar más su enojo, cerró su puño y golpeó el estómago de Levi con toda su fuerza. Éste, molesto de ser acusado sin pruebas, respondió de la misma manera, acertando a golpear con furia la mejilla de la teniente que cayó nuevamente sentada en el suelo y, por fin siendo fiel a su naturaleza femenina, rompió a llorar y sin tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas, se levantó y tomando su maleta corrió con fuerza sin mirar atrás. Ni una sola vez escuchó la voz de Levi pedirle que no se fuese, no le escuchó hablarle ni correr hacia ella. Para él ninguno de sus experimentos era importante, pero para ella, toda la investigación de diez años se había ido por el caño gracias a la traición de él.

Levi, sin embargo, no corrió detrás de ella por falta de ganas.

Hanji le había golpeado tan fuerte que lo había dejado sin aire. Y cuando por fin se levantó, se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde el umbral.

Erwin Smith lo miraba con desdén.

- Vas a explicarme por qué el mejor elemento de investigación de todos los escuadrones existentes, decidió renunciar y condenarse a una vida en el exilio por voluntad propia. Y si vas a matarme, que sea ahora, porque pudiste escapar de la muerte una vez, cuando decidiste unirte al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Pero si las muertes de todos tus compañeros no son nada para ti y por una cadete harás que sean en vano, no vas a escapar de la muerte que pueda darte esta vez.

Levi sólo lo miró frío, pretencioso, arrogante.

Pero se sentía completamente desamparado como un niño.

"Esto no es de hombres", se dijo a sí mismo interiormente y caminó detrás de Erwin.

Pero el comandante Smith también tenía un secreto, como todos los seres humanos.

Sólo podía pensar en que debía buscar a Hanji cuanto antes.

No podía…

_No…_

_No quería dejarla ir._


	3. ¿Dónde está el amor?

-¿Dónde está el amor?-

_"…__No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
>para que entienda que ya no queda nada<br>Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
>se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda…"<em>

Sacudía sin mucho interés la cornisa de la ventana, cuando la puerta de la pequeña cabaña debajo de la montaña, sonó ante el puño de una presencia desconocida. Pero por la forma de tocar, yo sabía de sobra quién era y eso no me gustó en absoluto. Después de insistir por tercera vez, me levanté del pequeño banco donde estaba sentada y sacudiéndome las manos sobre la gabardina de mis pantalones, abrí la puerta furiosamente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Erwin? – El que fuese mi superior por casi quince años, estaba frente a mí y me miraba fija y neutralmente, como siempre.

- Necesito hablarte.

- Yo no. Déjame sola – e iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero su hombro férreo me lo impidió.

- Es sobre Levi.

- Pues menos aún quiero hablar de ese enano miserable. Lárgate.

- Hanji, por favor. Es importante. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

Erwin tenía razón. Levi _sí lo era._

- Entra – y solté la puerta dándole la espalda. Nunca me imaginé que ese movimiento sería fatal para mí emocionalmente.

Los brazos gruesos y fuertes de Erwin Smith rodearon mi cuerpo. Me sentí abrumada y mi furia se transformó en una especie de odio vulnerable que me abrasaba por completo. Al mismo tiempo, algo, no sé qué, me dejó entrever en el gesto de Erwin, que no me abrazaba por la espalda por mera camaradería. Su abrazo era desesperado, como si algo le hiciera pensar que yo desaparecería como humo en segundos y él no deseara eso.

Su mano me tocó la mejilla ligeramente. Por fin comprendí sus intenciones y más que forcejear, usé mi peso echado hacia adelante para evitar que lo hiciera más. Me volteé y lo que vi fue desolador.

_"__..¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
>¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?.."<em>

De sus ojos azules brotaban lágrimas.

Soy una persona expresiva, lo acepto. Y por eso ver _así_ a alguien que hasta hacía unos días había sido mi superior _por mí_, alguien que siempre permanecía impasible, estaba a punto de hacerme brotar las mismas lágrimas a mí.

Sin palabras, pareció decírmelo todo.

Y sin palabras le dije _"no"_.

- Erwin, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó simplemente.

- No trates de hacerte el idiota conmigo, Erwin. Tú lo sabías. Lo sabías y te lo callaste, yo… - empecé a hablar, furiosa; las palabras se salían de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerlas. La coleta se me deshizo y el coletero estaba a punto de caer por entre mi cabello por lo que lo arranqué lanzándolo al suelo y en ese momento volteé a mirarle. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver el iris de los suyos y solté a reír nerviosamente, pero su rostro parecía de piedra.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- De Levi y Mikasa Ackerman – y mientras más hablaba yo, más se acercaba él. Entonces lo detuve por el hombro – Erwin, basta ya – pero algo en su mirada me decía que no iba a detenerse. Sus brazos me atrajeron contra su cuerpo. Era raro.

Entré al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento a los dieciséis. Un prodigio sin precedentes estratégicamente hablando. Inmediatamente Erwin me tomó bajo su protección y a los 18 había perdido mi virginidad con él. Unos pocos meses de sexo sin satisfacción no hicieron mella en ninguno de los dos y decidí acabar con eso solicitándole me ingresara en el apartado de Investigación. En el fondo creí que él estaba tan hastiado como yo, porque lo hizo sin chistar. Ambos parecimos renunciar a eso sin reclamos ni aparentes sentimientos de apego ni rencor. Él me trataba como a una subordinada, yo como a un jefe.

Por eso su cercanía fue tan confusa.

Sus labios rozaron los míos.

Juro por todo cuánto conozco que yo sólo podía pensar en la sensación de los labios de Levi.

_Maldito traidor._

Mis brazos reaccionaron por instinto aprisionando el cuello de Erwin. Tenía la piel suave. Al acariciar su nuca entre mis dedos, me topé con tupido y suave cabello rubio. En realidad eso sólo provocó un ligero escozor en las yemas de mis dedos. _Levi tenía la nuca casi rapada._

- Hanji, necesito decirte…

_No. Te lo suplico, no lo digas. No._

- Siempre estuve _enamorado_ de _ti_.

_Dije que no lo digas. No puedo aguantarlo. Él no está enamorado de mí. Sino de ésa jovencita, Mikasa Ackerman._

Mi mente era un torbellino.

_"… __Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
>déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho<br>volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
>haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero<br>Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
>déjame que voy a detener las horas<br>volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
>haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño…"<em>

Erwin me acarició la espalda. Un estremecimiento me embargó y lo miré de cerca descifrándolo. Por años había creído que él no estaba interesado en mí, que de hecho algo en mí estaba mal y no podía despertar en nadie nada que no fuera una especie de emoción desenfrenada, bizarra y visceral. _Él_, que no era quien yo pretendía imaginar que era, me besó de lleno en los labios. Un cosquilleo bajó a mi estómago. _Culpabilidad_. La sentí recorrerme como una terrible sensación, que me sofocaba, pero no la evadí. Me entregué de lleno en sus brazos, con esa misma sensación muda, cegadora. Erwin me separó de él un segundo, me miró de nuevo, fijamente, buscando algo que no encontró. Parecía decepcionado, confuso y dolido, pero me tomó la cara firmemente por ambas mejillas y volvió a besarme con tanta pasión que creí que iba a desmayarme. Sus manos rebuscaron en mi espalda el broche del sostén, delicadamente, tan delicadamente como todo lo que él hacía. Mesurado, calculador, cuidadoso. Lo besé ahora yo, esta vez dominante, impositiva, como queriendo depositar y hacer que absorbiese con sus labios todo mi dolor. En unos cuantos segundos, eran pues no sus manos, sino las mías, las que desabrochaban con rapidez los botones de su camisa. Quería terminar pronto, _pero no quería parar._

_"… __Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
>y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado<br>Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
>no quiero tus manos en otras manos<br>porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo…"_

Cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho no iba a detenerme por escrúpulos de cualquier índole, incluso por esa sensación devastadora de que estaba siendo infiel a mi amor por Levi, porque él lo sabía, _yo amaba_ a Levi, me empujó contra la pared y una vez más me miró de cerca, fijamente, con su mano acariciándome el cuello mientras mi blusa yacía en el suelo con mi sostén y únicamente vestía mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Sentía su alma gritarme, llamarme desde un profundo lugar que nunca toqué en el pasado y que ahora aparecía ante mí, claro como el cristal. _Él deseaba mi amor._ Un amor que yo no podía darle. Pero… _¿Qué había de mi cuerpo?_

Fue un miserable y craso error.

Erwin me soltó. Sólo para quitarse por completo la camisa.

Su torso, recio y seductor, delineado y blanco se abalanzó ligeramente sobre mí y se fundió con el mío en un abrazo cálido, uniforme y sincero. Me dolió profundamente pero con toda mi alma deseaba sentir a _otro ser humano._

Levi no lo era.

Levi nunca fue un ser humano.

Y entonces algo en mi mente se activó. El enojo, como una fiera se abalanzó sobre mi corazón y mi cerebro reaccionó a ello, mostrándome imágenes mezcladas con experiencias. Levi _besaba_ a Mikasa. Levi _le hacía el amor _a Mikasa. Levi _reía _con Mikasa. Levi _amaba a Mikasa._ Ya no era pues _yo._

_¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
>¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma? <em>

Me sentí adulada cuando Erwin, con dulzura sin igual acarició la piel de mis hombros con sus manos, delinéandola, preparándola para un contacto que sólo él deseaba.

_Quise morir._

Levi.

Aunque mi corazón lloraba, ni una sola lágrima asomó a mis ojos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. _Le dejé hacer. _

Ciertamente, algo diferente sentí entonces. No lo detuve.

Le dejé, _unos minutos_, la oportunidad de obligarme a _abandonarme._

Me amó aunque yo _no le amara ni un momento. _

_ "…__Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
>déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho<br>volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
>haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero<br>Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
>déjame que voy a detener las horas<br>volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
>haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño…"<em>

Porque para mí el que besaba, lamía, estremecía mi ser entero, era el hombre de mediana estatura que, detrás de la puerta de la cabaña a la que había ido a buscarme siguiendo a _su jefe,_ escuchaba mis gemidos de placer.

Levi.

_Siempre Levi._


	4. Fidelity

_Fidelity_

_"… __I never loved nobody fully  
>Always one foot on the ground<br>And by protecting my heart truly  
>I got lost in the sounds …"<em>

Erwin se vistió, silencioso. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, aún acercaba sus labios cálidos a mi espalda y depositaba besos ligeros que, debo confesar, hacían bien a mi corazón.

El desprecio que había sentido de parte de Levi me hacía sentir indefensa y abrumada.

Comencé a vestirme, deseando nunca haber traspasado esa barrera, pero sin duda, había sido traspasada de todas las formas posibles. Yo no olvidaba ni un segundo que amaba a Levi. Y Erwin había dicho que me amaba.

_¿Sería verdad?_

Una vez estuvimos ambos vestidos, algo se sentía en el aire. Tensión, miedo tal vez.

Erwin seguía conservando la expresión seria y capaz de siempre. Yo me senté entonces en mi escritorio, y él me miró como si pudiera leer en mí.

- ¿Amas a Levi, verdad? – Pero no sonaba a reproche.

- Tú… Sabes que sí. Yo… Yo lo he amado desde el día que lo trajiste al escuadrón, yo…

- Basta. No voy a suplicarte, Hanji. Te… - y la pausa que hizo me hizo sentir tal culpabilidad que bajé el rostro- No vine a buscarte para lo que… Pasó… Te.. Ofrezco una disculpa si mi comportamiento no fue adecuado y te aseguro que aún habiéndote confesado esos sentimientos, no volverás a escucharlos ni a saber de ellos otra vez. No fue mi intención abrumarte. Levi es un imbécil, pero… No creo que te hubiera engañado con Mikasa Ackerman, menos aun porque ellos se detestan.

- Erwin, ¿Dónde están mis notas entonces? ¿Cómo es que Mikasa ingirió… Sin saber siquiera cómo hacerlo..?

- Levi pudo decirle, pero de tus notas no lo sé. Sólo sé que Ackerman no las tiene. Ya envié a registrar su habitación y sus cosas.

- Pero Levi no me desmintió que él se las hubiese dado. No soy estúpida. Él sabía dónde estaban mis notas y no me dijo nada. Eso prueba que está protegiéndola. ¿Y por qué, si no, porque la ama?

- Hanji… - y se levantó sentándose junto a mí – Quiero que regreses a tu puesto como líder de escuadrón. Puedes saber todo lo que deseas si vuelves.

- No quiero estar con Levi. Esa rata traicionera debe estar muy lejos de mí… - pero creo que mi baja voz no hizo más que reafirmar que yo lo extrañaba y ansiaba estar en sus brazos- Erwin… Aún no puedo creer que haya robado mis notas.

- Hanji… ¿Y si no lo hizo?

- Si no lo hizo, va a tener que probarlo – Me levanté y abrí la puerta – Pensaré en tu propuesta. Quisiera hablar pero aún… bueno, tengo cosas por hacer y… me… retrasé – Sentía la cara arderme de rubor. Al subir la vista e invitarle a salir con un ademán de mi mano, volteé afuera y Levi me miraba recargado desde un árbol a unos metros de la puerta. En cuanto me vió caminó hacia mí y por eso no noté que se abalanzó contra la puerta porque deseaba alcanzar a Erwin con sus puños.

Erwin me empujó con su hombro y con su brazo me echó atrás.

_"… __I hear in my mind  
>All these voices<br>I hear in my mind all these words  
>I hear in my mind all this music …"<em>

Levi le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, suficientes para derribar a cualquier hombre. Erwin cayó de espaldas y Levi, a unos pasos de mí apenas, le golpeaba mientras él trataba en vano de evitarlo. Con las fuerzas que quedaban en sus brazos, empujó a Levi al lado opuesto y éste, demasiado enojado para pensar, se fue contra él otra vez, derribándolo y golpeándolo esta vez en el rostro, sosteniendo el peso de Erwin con las rodillas clavadas en su pecho, sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta. Erwin esta vez no se defendió, por lo que me sentí en obligación de intervenir y fue cuando sostuve a Levi por debajo de los brazos y los separé, empujando a Levi a un lado y preguntando a Erwin si estaba bien. Esto no fue pasado por alto por Levi que sólo se ofuscó más.

- Así que por eso no querías ni considerar la posibilidad de que fuese inocente, ¿Verdad, _Cuatro Ojos estúpida_? No, claro que no. ¿Para qué? Teniendo a Erwin Smith, es evidente… - dijo despechado.

- Cállate, Levi, no sabes lo que estás diciendo – y él forcejeaba más con Erwin que aunque lo golpeaba, no podía quitárselo de encima.

- Claro, debo estar loco, porque mientras tú te lo pasabas bien montada sobre este semental, yo estaba creándome una historia ¿Eh, Hanji? – su sonrisa era amarga.

Erwin dejó de forcejear. Yo sólo me quedé muda de asombro. No cabía sentirse enojada u ofendida porque en parte tenía razón.

Me había acostado con Erwin por despecho, ambos sabíamos que no lo amaba. Incluso Levi lo sabía. De algún modo me doy cuenta que estaba realmente dolido por eso. Pero no iba a transigir. Levi me había engañado y había estado complaciendo todas las peticiones y caprichos de Mikasa. ¿Por qué?

Porque _Mikasa era su mujer._

En mi mente no cabía explicarlo de otro modo, de hecho era incapaz de explicarlo de otro modo. Erwin se levantó y se acercó a Levi. Aún enfurecido, Levi se acercó a él y trató de asestarle un golpe, lo cual Erwin esquivó fácilmente. Levi cayó sentado en el suelo y me miró. Podría jurar que en su mirada había un dejo de desamparo.

Erwin le dijo:

- Tal vez Hanji te permita ese comportamiento. Tú eres mi subordinado y no te permitiré que le hagas daño o que me faltes al respeto…

Me interpuse entre ambos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué puedo o que no puedo hacer? Yo no soy de tu escuadrón, es más… - y la rabia me cegó por completo - ¿Porqué no vas a darle órdenes a _ésa…_ - me detuve un segundo – a Mikasa… Y a mí me dejas en paz? – me miró con furia y se adelantó tirándose el cabello casi con desesperación pero sólo lo miraba sin expresión.

- Porque _tú eres mi mujer, _y hablaremos sobre esto antes que continúes juzgándome, _Cuatro Ojos._

Erwin entonces se interpuso entre Levi y yo.

- Hablarán en el cuartel.

- Tú no me dirás _una mierda _sobre qué hacer, semental de quinta – su rostro estaba tan cambiado, parecía tan inmensamente molesto que no había modo de que se contuviera y me adelanté acercándome a Erwin.

- Déjame hablar con Levi… - lo miré atenta – por favor.

- Vamos, lárgate de una vez - y Levi se acercó a él – Puede que te acostaras con ella como siempre soñaste, pero _¿No ves que mientras estabas con ella, no dejó de ser mía un segundo?_

Erwin Smith no contestó y con expresión serena, nos dio la espalda y caminó lejos de nosotros, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

De algún modo, Erwin se fue a sabiendas que lo que había sucedido, no pasaría nunca más. _Me sentí basura._ Y Levi entonces, haciendo gala de toda su rudeza, me tomó por el brazo con fuerza y a tirones me metió nuevamente en la cabaña, tumbándome salvajemente sobre la cama. Me miró fijamente, rebuscando entonces en mi cuello algo que evidentemente no encontró y sarcástico dijo:

- Menos mal que dejó espacio para hacer todas las marcas que yo deseé. A nadie le va a quedar duda de que _me perteneces._

Y después del trato amable de Erwin… La tortura de Levi _comenzó._


End file.
